Who are you Really?
by B.Dazzle21
Summary: Femslash: Don't like don't read. College Au/ Morning Love remix: Lydia has just had the day from hell. All she wants is tequila and a beautiful bar owner.


**Author's Note: This is a prompt fill from ShadowsTakeAll. This is another remix of "Morning Love" / "With You Beside Me I'm Home" because I could never get enough. I hope the ending is funny. If not I apologize. I am not that comical on paper tbh. Anyway I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Lydia threw back another shot of tequila. She let out a harsh breathe after she swallowed the drink.

It was a Friday night and after the day that she had she was looking to forget about everything that seemed to go utterly wrong.

"Why is a beautiful woman such as yourself drinking herself stupid in my bar?" A baritone voice sounded from Lydia's left. She looked up and found herself speechless as her eyes met soft brown orbs, chocolate brown hair and a bright smile that reached towards defined dimples.

Lydia flipped her hair, licked her lips hoping that she didn't look too sloppy.

"Ms. Argent. what a pleasure. Is there anything I can do for you this evening?" She flirted. The alcohol was coursing through her veins and she was feeling more than just a little friendly.

Allison took a seat next to the ginger, nursing her own drink.

"Actually, I was wondering if my girlfriend would like to tell me what's wrong or if she just wanted to get intoxicated before we had sloppy drunk sex." She explained taking a long gulp of her Jack and Coke.

Lydia couldn't help, but gape at her girlfriend. They've been dating for a few months and it still made her shiver when Allison would refer to her as her girlfriend. She took another shot before replying.

"I hope I can have my cake and eat it too." She hiccupped as Allison gave her a transfixed look asking her to continue. "My physics professor called my thesis rudimentary. Rudimentary!" She gave a sarcastic laugh before continuing. "Then he had the gull to try and steal my research." She shook her head sloppily.

Allison could only cock her head in interest. "Lyds, what did you do?" She asked getting anxious about where this story was headed.

At the inflection of the brunette's voice, Lydia seemed to sober a bit. She connected the dots and gathered that her girlfriend thought she did something drastic. She gave a hearty laugh at the silent allegation.

"Tis okay, Alli. I didn't lock him in his office or anything. I did however; sabotage my own work to make him seem like a jackass in front of the entire science department. This time next week he'll be the laughing stock of the entire scientific community in the whole nation." She finished drawing circles in the table, suddenly becoming transfixed on the shiny gloss.

Allison stilled Lydia's hand. "If you sabotaged Prof. Jenkins, why are you getting wasted in my bar? I know there's more, babe. Just tell me."

The ginger glued her eyes to her lap like a child that was about to be berated in school. "I-I ruined it, Alli. I spent four years conducting the perfect experiment only to sabotage it because my jackass of a mentor was trying to pawn off my idea. I didn't make copies. Now I have to redo everything. It'll take me months to get everything back." Lydia let a few stray tears fall from her face.

Allison leaned more toward the other girl and wiped the tears away. "Hey, it's okay. You kept notes from before right?" Lydia answered with a nod of her head. "Then the experiment and research can be restored in no time. I'll even help you. Will that make you feel better?" another nod brought a smile to Allison's lips. "Well, then. Let's go back to my place for a good night's sleep. Starting tomorrow we will be physics queens. I promise." The brunette stood up from her chair to stick her hand out for Lydia to take. "Will you be my queen, Lydia Martin?"

The ginger looked up and gave a bright smile in return. "Of course, only if you'll be mine Allison Argent." Grasping the other woman's hand.

"I would be honored to sit next to you on our thrones." Allison replied as she led them out of the bar and down the street to her loft.

The sun creeping through Allison's blinds caused Lydia to stir and eventually wake up.

She gave a quiet yawn and a happy stretch thanking whomever that she never got hangovers. She turned to her right hoping to see Allison still asleep, but was met with empty sheets and a note that said she'd be back soon.

Lydia lied in bed for a few more minutes. She thought of everything that happened the day before, thanking her lucky stars that Allison was always there to pick up the pieces. She got up and brushed her teeth.

Lydia noticed Allison's closet door still wide open, she looked down at her own clothes thinking it would be a great idea to just change because her girlfriend wouldn't mind if she wore some of her clothes.

The thing Lydia loved about the brunette's closet was that it was a walk in, so it gave her room to look all of the clothes over before thinking of trying them on. She was just about to try on a pair of shorts when a huge black case in the back of the closet caught her eye. Lydia set the shorts down to examine the object. It was half open, so she pulled the cover completely up to look inside. What she found shook her to the core.

The box held various types of knives, two bows, assorted military grade arrows. She even noted a space for two handguns that were missing. She slowly stepped away from the box, just in time to hear footsteps approaching.

"Morning baby! I just went out to get us breakfast. I also picked up your notes. I found the spare key on top your door, I figured you wouldn't mind. Lyds?" Allison finally asked noticing the girl not turning around to acknowledge her.

Lydia couldn't stop staring at the box. "Please tell me you do not kill your girlfriends and bury them behind the building." She said slowly starting to shake.

Allison replied with a laugh. "You're kidding. Of course not, I send them back to France." She joked hoping to get a laugh from the other girl.

Lydia was definitely agitated. Her stupid eye wouldn't stop twitching and it was driving her bananas. "This isn't funny Allison. Are you a serial killer? Is this what you do? You get girls to fall for you and then you kill them?" She was on the edge of hysterics at this point.

Allison dropped the bag of food, walked up to Lydia and turned her around. "Lyds look at _me. _I would never in a million years hurt you. You must have found my box." She directs her eyes to the topic of discussion before looking back into Lydia's emerald eyes. Boy did she love those eyes. "I don't just own a bar. I also help out with my family business."

Lydia's eyes perk up. "So, the mob then?"

Allison rolls her eyes. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but no. My dad owns a private security firm. I sell my stock from time to time to help him out not that he really needs it, but it's just to ensure that he and my mom are comfortable."

Lydia gains color into her cheeks, she starts laughing when her eye stops twitching. "So, you don't kill people?" Allison shakes her head. "You're not in the mob?" Another shake in reply. Lydia let out a long sigh in relief. "Thank goodness. You really had me going there." She starts to laugh.

Allison smiles before bringing her lips to Lydia's. "You are so silly. C'mon, let's eat our breakfast. We have research to do."

Lydia joins her hand with the brunette's while leaving the closet. "What a relief. I don't know if you got what I said in my rambling earlier, but I meant it."

Allison smiles before giving the other girl another kiss. "I hope so. I'm falling for you too. I'll be right back, I'm gonna lock up the box. I don't want anyone to get hurt if it's left open.

Allison walks briskly to the back of the closet before taking the hand guns out of the back of her pants, placing them in their rightful holders. She really hates lying to Lydia.

"Allison, are you okay? It shouldn't take that long to lock up. If you're not back in a minute I'm withholding sex for a month!" Lydia threatens jokingly.

Allison looks the box over making sure everything was there, before locking it up. She fingers the words in French that are engraved on the side: _Nous protegeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se proteger eux meme._ She leaves the closet smiling, hoping one day she can tell Lydia the truth.

Lydia looks up from her donut.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

Allison sits down on the bed. "I was laughing about you thinking that I'm a serial killer, but now I'm thinking about how incredible and intelligent you are."

Lydia looks up at that a playful smile playing on her lips. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

Allison shakes her head laughing. "Never."


End file.
